


Damage Control

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Fictober 2020, Post-Episode: s17e07 No Vacancy, prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Kasie Hines is on a mission and no one can stop her.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Kasie Hines & Jimmy Palmer
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 7: "yes, I did, what about it?"

Kasie Hines exited the elevator and walked towards autopsy to have a mighty important talk with Jimmy “Autopsy Gremlin” Palmer.

“Yo, Jimmy, you here? We need to talk,” Kasie called out. There were no dead bodies on the autopsy tables and the lights were already out. But since he hadn’t come to the lab to bid her goodbye as he usually did, she expected him to still be there.

After a few seconds the doors to the storage rooms opened and Jimmy walked out, eyes focused on a clipboard in his hands. He hadn’t heard Kasie or noticed her yet.

“Jimmy, there you are,” she said again and Jimmy shied like a startled horse.

“Oh god, Kasie, you scared me,” Jimmy pushed his glasses back up again. “What are you doing here this late?”

Hands on her hips, tapping with her right foot and a stern look on her face, Kasie said, “we need to talk, _Jimbo_.” Using Nick’s nickname for Jimmy had the desired effect. His brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and concern.

“What did I do?” he asked in a low, quizzically voice.

“Did you tell Nick that he and Bishop didn’t have chemistry? Did you tell that poor guy they had _zero chemistry_?” Kasie questioned with narrowed eyes although, of course, she already knew the answer.

“ **Yes, I did, what about it**?” She believed the innocence radiating from his voice wasn’t even faked.

“Oh, Jimmy-boy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy.” Kasie shook her head in disappointment. “You don’t even realise what kind of damage you’ve caused.”

“I don’t understand. Why is that important?” Jimmy’s brows furrowed as he looked at her intently.

“Our little boy Nicky just came into my lab, totally dishevelled and a complete mess.” Kasie tried to explain, “you told him that you didn’t see a single drop of chemistry between him and his gorgeous crush, Jimmy. He is in love with our big-hearted Ellie Bishop.”

“ _Oh, oh,_ ” Jimmy got out as the penny dropped. “I really didn’t – I mean, I never-”

“Jimmy, Jimmy,” Kasie tried to prevent him from spiraling. The damage was done, now it was time to turn things around and play cupid. Nick and Ellie were perfect for each other. Ziva knew it, Jack knew it and Kasie knew it as well. Time to bring dewy-eyed Jimmy into the loop. “I have a plan for damage control. Now buckle up and keep your ears peeled!”


End file.
